callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Box
Mystery box is a random weapon generator in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. In Nacht der Untoten, it spawns in the "Help Room." In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the Generator Room. In Shi No Numa, it first spawns in the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. It is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. Buying a weapon will cost 950 points. When you press the action button (F in computer), the available weapons will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4-5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 17 seconds(On all maps except Nacht der Untoten the gun will sink back into the box). Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, M2 Flamethrower, and Browning M1919. It also allows you to buy higher priced weapons for less. Possible weapons to receive are: *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (In Shi No Numa Only) *BAR (Has an unusable bipod on the first two maps, but on the rest it doesn't) *Browning M1919 (Has an unusable bipod on the first two maps, but on the rest it doesn't) *Double-barreled shotgun (can be regular double-barreled or sawed-off with grip.) *FG42 (Has an unusable bipod on the first two maps, but on the rest it doesn't) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (can be scoped or unscoped, scoped variants only available in Nacht Der Untoten) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1911 (In Shi No Numa Only) *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (sometimes without grenade launcher in Nacht Der Unototen) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (Has an unusable bipod on the first two maps, but on the rest it doesn't) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb (Der Riese Only) *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41(In Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese only) *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only, Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt only.) *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (Extremely small chance of obtaining, although is possible on Verruckt.) *Teddy bear (In Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese only. It causes the box to destroy itself and be relocated elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed, with a voice in the background laughing at the player. Your 950 points are also refunded. In Verrukt, the box would only spawn in area that has been unlocked while in the maps after it, the box can spawn anywhere to increase the difficulty.) *Thompson *Type 100 (In Shi No Numa and Der Riese Only) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (In Shi No Numa and Der Riese Only) Weapons not available: *Mosin-Nagant *DP28 *Type 99 *Nambu *Walther P38 *Tokarev TT-33 *SVT-40 Trivia *Players often hope to get a teddy bear from the box in order for it to spawn in a more convenient place. If players are trying the balcony tactic in Verruckt, they should try to get the box to spawn right outside the power room, because weapons can still be bought through the window at the end of the balcony. *Another time people hope to get a teddy bear is in der riese to get it up at the end of the catwalk in Z-C as this is a very popular camping spot. *The box's destruction is what usually leads players in Shi No Numa. Players often move to whichever hut the box has moved to. *On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, when the box disappears after being destroyed by the teddy, a light shines on its new location. The light is golden in Shi No Numa and blue in Der Riese. *On Shi No Numa there are several footlockers that look exctly like the mystery box can be found on top of the shelfs and crates in the staring room. The mystery box cannot give you any weapons you already have, so it is recommended to buy bad weapons(example kar98k, m1a1) before tapping the box so it will give you a better chance of getting a good weapon on your first try. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities